Niall
Her Majesty the Empress Niall, 'former Queen of Fantasyland, is a main character in ''Fantasyland, though she made her first appearance as the long-awaited Empress of the Gingerbread Empire. In terms of the series narrative, Niall was born as one of the five children of the royal family of Fantasyland. When the wilting prophecy was delivered, her name was changed to '''Madelyn and she was placed in the care of the Lumiukko of Tsereve. She traveled to Main Street to seek a new life, but ultimately found her birth mother, Queen Rose, on her deathbed. Revealed as Niall, the gong was rung and Niall became Queen. Once DAWN was defeated, Niall was crowned Empress of the Gingerbread Empire by her love interest, Emperor Edward. She would later form the Cult of Gallifrey with her friends and family during the Ghost Genocide. Appearances ''Gingerbread Chronicles'' TBR ''Fantasyland'' Niall returned, but was originally called Madelyn to hide her identity from the audience. Her first appearance in Fantasyland was in "Madelyn and Elena" because her infant self in "The Wilting Prophecy" does not count. She was the adopted daughter of Dmitri and Tamara, the Lumiukko of Tsereve. Her adopted siblings, Gallifreyan and Brandon, were very close. Eventually, Madelyn became fed up with the trapped life of Tsereve and fled with the help of her brother. In "Tell Me Your Name," she got caught by DAWN members trying to break into the Monorail. She was taken to Petal Castle so that DAWN could use her Tsereve access to leverage the Advisors of Fantasyland to sign over power to DAWN and abolish the monarchy. In return, she would receive a boat ticket to the Gingerbread Empire. In "Home," Madelyn went into the castle, looking for the advisors, but instead found the dying Queen on her deathbed. Her real name was revealed to be Niall and the Queen as her mother. In an emotional reunion between mother and daughter, the Queen told Niall that she was the heir apparent. Castor and Pollux attempted to interrupt the reunion and kill them both, but Niall escaped. As the Queen died and Niall fled, the gong atop Tsereve rang once, declaring Princess Niall as Queen of Fantasyland. Four weeks later, Niall was still missing, leading many to believe she was dead. In her place, the Lumiukko of Tsereve were declared regents. In "The Magical Magic Shop," Niall was shown to be hiding in a magic shop in Main Street, protected by Emilio Santilli, who had been told by the monarchs and his parents, Sasha's Keepers, year prior to protect the children at all costs. There, Niall learned that her sister, Sasha, was actually Cara. She was reunited with her brother, Grant, in "We Interrupt This Program." By "Siblinghood," she and Grant had bonded very well. Together, they rescued Sasha in "Paths Converge" from an attempted kidnapping by her former Keepers. In "She Was," she met the Emperor of the Gingerbread Empire, Edward V, when he granted her and her family asylum from DAWN. She befriended the kind Emperor and soon became smitten with him. At dinner on their first night in the Gingerbread Empire, Niall learned from the Lumiukkes that Noah is the fifth child. By "Ham," Niall and the Emperor had moved in together, falling in love. She was drugged by Katarina in "The Guest of Honor" and sleepwalked to Fantasyland via an underground tunnel. She was imprisoned by Castor and Pollux. As a result, the Gingerbread Empire declared war on Fantasyland in "Hereby." She was rescued in the following episode. In "Verity," Niall volunteered to return to Fantasyland with the Lumiukkess, Emilio, and Sasha to find the Queen's box and Noah. She witnessed Emilio's death at Noah's hand in "Thud." In "Gemini," Castor and Pollux kidnapped the entire royal family. Niall was forced to sign away her power to the Emperor who would then in turn give the Gingerbread Empire to Castor and Pollux. Niall attempted to stop them, aided by Katarina and the Emperor, but they failed. In "Chaos," while the rest fo the family revolted against Castor and Pollux, Niall cradled the Emperor. He sacrificed himself to save Tamara and died at the end of the episode. He named Niall as his heir to the throne of the Gingerbread Empire. The Epilogue explained that Niall assumed the title of Empress of the Gingerbread Empire and ruled to the love of her people. No threats came to her throne. She instated a constitutional monarchy with a Parliament of 100 delegates to convene in Icicle Creek. It was called the Edwardian Congress, an homage to her former lover. She was still Empress when the fourth season began. ''Ghost Genocide'' Niall returned with several members of the cast from the previous season in "Xerxes" to join the fight against Katarina. She was still the Empress of the Gingerbread Empire at the time, though the Ghost Genocide was quickly destroying her kingdom. In "We Are," Niall joined the Cult of Gallifrey and helped bring about her demise in "Finis." In the Where Are They Now Segment, it was told that Niall never reentered public office. She married Nutty and moved to Frontierland, but after prolific cheating, Nutty divorced her. ''New Frontier'' Niall made a guest appearance in "The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey" when she visited Nutty in the hospital during the last few moments of his life. ''2016 Specials'' Niall was a main featured character in "Question." The episode, set during the course of season 3, focused on Niall's research into her family's history. Her curiosity led her to a series of documents detailing a clandestine journey her parents took to the Gingerbread Empire. The journey's purpose was to find out whether or not Queen Rose was infertile. Investigations later revealed that it was King Stephan that was sterile. Though Niall's opinion of her parents were altered, her love and resolve were unbroken. She opted not to tell her siblings about her findings. Character Namesake Niall's name is taken directly from the person on whom she is based. Her VMK counterpart is NiallOfficial. Her pseudonym, Madelyn, was chosen by NiallOfficial herself, though unknowingly. Trivia *TBR Category:Characters Category:Gingerbread Chronicles Characters Category:Fantasyland Characters Category:Ghost Genocide Characters Category:Cult of Gallifrey